Ouran Affair
by ryomagal14
Summary: The host club finds themselves in another world. CONTAINS YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is me and my best friend's first fanfic and it has yaoi. This fanfic was started by my best friend and finished by me.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own or have anything to do with Ouran High School Host Club.

"Oh, Ky…oy...aaa, stop… teasing," said Tamaki, breathlessly. Kyoya and Tamaki lie in the third music room on the couch. It all started off like this…

"I have an announcement to make," said Tamaki, in his usually loud and cheery voice.

Kyoya said to himself,"What does this idiot want now…"

"As we all know coming up in 3 weeks is the annual "Host Club Christmas Party", we will all be dressing up in short red and white dresses!" said Tamaki.

"Sounds like fun Tama-Chan, can I wear my ponytail with it?" squealed Hunny in his cute little high pitched voice.

"Sure," said Tamaki.

"What the hell!" said Mori.

Everybody turned to face Mori-sempai.

Hikaru said to Kaoru, "I'll only wear it if I get to see Kaoru in it, he'll definitely look too sexy in it," while smirking.

"No Hikaru you would look so much sexier than me with your long legs," said Kaoru blushing.

Kyoya just stood there speechless (and you would've thought he'd writing away in his black book).

"That's right mommy you know you want to see me in a short tight dress," said Tamaki in that lust filled voice he uses only on his glasses clad lover.

Yes you sexy bitch I do want to see you in a…, stop thinking like that he's only your friend, thought Kyoya."No Tamaki I don't want to see you in a short dress," said Kyoya in his unemotional droned voice.

"Haruhi! Mommy doesn't like me anymore (As he ran to his usual emo corner), the only way I'm moving is if mommy calls me daddy and gives me a kiss," said Tamaki sadly.

That's the moment everybody chose to leave. Alone all by themselves in the third music room Tamaki decided to get up and run over to Kyoya only jump on him in pleasure.

"Wh-" Kyoya said just as Tamaki had kissed his soft tender lips.

They fell on the couch only to intensify the already passionate kiss. Tamaki's tongue then forced its way into Kyoya's mouth and automatically their tongues locked in a fiery embrace. As Tamaki was doing this, Kyoya moaned in pleasure. Tamaki then got up and walked away.

"W..w..what, why did you stop," said Kyoya stuttering.

"Oh so you liked it," said Tamaki.

"Of course I did my blonde bitch I love you," said Kyoya very truthfully.

"Well let's get on with it shall we, let's have a tongue battle whoever wins gets to undress the other!" said Tamaki very confidently.

After a long heated battle the victor was finally decided it was… then the door to the third music room suddenly opened.

It was the dopple ganging Hitachiin twins. At first their mouth gaped open then turned into devious smirks.

"Uh…want to join?" asked Kyoya.

The two twins looked at each other for a moment then moved smoothly towards Kyoya and Tamaki. They then reached for the lower button on their Ouran High School uniforms and teasingly made their way up. Proceeding this action the now shirtless mommy and daddy in turn did the same. Now both couples were topless in the third music room.

"How about we get all the kotatsus out and put them together," Tamaki suggested.

Everyone looked at Tamaki the idiot Host Club king was know a total genius in their eyes. Ten minutes elapsed and then the two couples looked back at their quick work. The kotatsus were now the size of three king size beds. The four now knew what had to be done. Each of them took their place on the make-shift bed.

They all with haste removed each other's pants and then went to work, with Kyoya and Karou on the bottom and their lovers on top. As Tamaki was sucking Kyoya cock their guests did the exact same.

Erk, was the sound the door to the Host Club made as Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka walked.

"Well looky here I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, could me and Takashi join you?" asked Hunny-sempai.

Everybody turned in shock to what the 4" 9' tall boy said.

"Are you sure, in front of everyone?" said Takashi.

"Of course why not Takashi, you don't love me anymore?" said Hunny all teary-eyed.

"Of course I do Mitsukuni," said Mori seriously.

Suddenly, Hunny jumped on Mori and started kissing him roughly, as the other four in the room all stared in amazement and then went back to sucking each other. Hunny then started undressing Mori and himself and in an instant was in Takashi's boxers digging deep for treasure.

"Aaaahhhhh," Mori moaned softly.

Now everyone was completely naked and blissful.

All of a sudden Karou was holding a bottle of lubricant for everyone to have a squirt.

Tamaki rubbed some on his fingers and started for Kyoya's entrance.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, oooooooohhhhhhhhh, deeper, harder, faster," yelled Kyoya.

And Tamaki granted his every wish. Until, Kyoya forcefully reversed their roles so that he was the one going deeper, harder, and faster.

Everybody was in another world filled with lust and ecstasy.

Hikaru and Karou were humping and kissing each other like wild animals.

Takashi and Hunny were exploring every inch of each other's mouths, and playing with each other's dicks.

Then, Hikaru had an idea. "What if we all did each other," said Hikaru.

"Like a sixsome," said Karou.

But everyone had already joined in with each other.

Karou was sucking Takashi, Mori was kissing Kyoya, Tamaki was fucking Hikaru, and Hunny was supplying the moans.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Renge said down the hall.

"Oh shit" the host club thought.

Everyone quickly gathered there clothes and hurried to the next room to wait it out.

Then, Haruhi and Renge walked in the room they were previously in.

"Um…Renge I asked who you think will ask me out first." said Haruhi.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Renge replied yet again.

"Um…Renge." said Haruhi again.

"It's obvious no one" said Renge.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"It seems so obvious doesn't it, our dear host club is filled with heated and passionate young men, and yaoi is bound to happen." said Renge.

Haruhi then ran out of the third music room in tears.

"Oh dear" said Renge as she ran after Haruhi.

Please, tell us what you thought about our fanfic and review this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran Affair Chapter 2

As Renge was running after Haruhi she stopped and thought for a second, "Why should I waste my energy on a person who is too dumb to see the obvious."

Renge went back to the third music room and thought that the host club needed a well deserved break from Haruhi. So, Renge started searching the web and calling her sources to decide on the best vacation retreat from Haruhi. After 30 minutes of this Renge finally decided on a trip to the hot springs, in Minakami Onsen in Gunma Prefecture.

The next day Renge called a Host Club meeting without Haruhi of course. "You are all going to the hot springs!" said Renge ecstatic.

The host club looked confused at first, but it didn't take long for a mischievous grin to appear on each of the host's face.

The next day, the host club took a limousine to the hot springs and took in the surrounding. The hot springs had a serene and natural look that was only amplified with the cherry blossoms in bloom. Yet, there was a certain vibe to the hot springs that made it feel perfect for what the host club was planning to do.

The host club went to their room, dropped their bags, rushed to the hot springs, stripped all their clothes off, and jumped in the hot spring.

In a split second each host had chosen their prey.

Tamaki and Hunny, Kyouya and Kaoru, Mori and Hikaru.

Each one pumping each others hardened members, exploring every inch of each others mouths, and emitting moans they could make. After a while they traded off so that everyone got to be with each other. After long minutes of heated and passionate events the whole host club fell asleep in each others embrace.

The same thing happened for a week while the host club was there.

Even yaoi fangirls had gathered and hid in the bushes with cameras to record these unforgettable moments.

When the host club returned the host club ran into Haruhi.

They then said, "Go away."


	3. Chapter 3

Ouran Affair Chapter 3

After a day of sweeping the young girls of Ouran Academy off their feet our dear hosts did what they did best, they did each other. They finished up their work around nighttime and went their separate ways.

Today we're following the mommy and daddy of the host club, our beloved Tamaki and Kyoya.

As the couple were walking together Tamaki said, "Mommy can we go back to your house, I want to have a moment in private with you?"

Kyoya replied, "Of course, but why do you insist on calling me mommy all the time?"

Tamaki said, "Because it makes it feel like we're a real couple,"

"We are a real couple you idiot," said Kyoya

"but it doesn't feel like it all the time." mumbled Tamaki

Kyoya said, "What do you mean?"

"Well every time I see you kissing, sucking, pumping, or thrusting into one of the other hosts it…it…it…just makes me feel….hurt." Tamaki said

"You really are an idiot, you don't think I feel the same way when I see you with Hikaru, Karou, Mori, or Hunny." said Kyoya

"Kyoya do you still love me though, the same way you loved me when we were kids?" asked Tamaki

"I do, but I can't express my feelings in words, only with my actions." whispered Kyoya into Tamaki's ear

They then rushed to Kyoya's condo with eager smirks plastered on their face.

When they got their Kyoya quickly opened the door and carried Tamaki upstairs to his bed. He then stripped his capricious lover of his clothing and started sucking his cock.

"Kyoya let's play leapfrog," Tamaki managed to say

So the two sweaty lovers jumped over each other while moaning in pleasure. They got tired after a while and went back to their usual actions.

Kyoya was on top and kept on thrusting, back and forth, back and forth.

Tamaki then took sudden action and flip their positions so that he was the one going harder, faster, and deeper.

Then they both blacked out too overwhelmed with each other.

Kyoya's alarm woke them up the next day.

They were still embrace in each other's arms, with their members connected.

They then got dressed for school and went back to music room number 3.


End file.
